


I'll meet you

by KatyaDarlink



Series: Jasico Amnesia au [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: The clouds parted and the hulking ship settled a half a meter above the ground of New Rome. The demigods were here.Jason, recovering from amnesia, talks with Reyna for the first time since disappearing.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Jasico Amnesia au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	I'll meet you

The clouds parted and the hulking ship settled a half a meter above the ground of New Rome. The demigods were here.

\----

"Reyna!"

She hears the smile in his voice and the twinkle in his eyes. "Can I take Leo and Piper around New Rome?"

He straightens up and puts a serious look on his face. "By allowing our potential allies to tour the vicinity of new Rome, we are demonstrating a sense of trust that we hope will be mutual and allow for a partnership in the near future. This is vital given our rocky history in the past."

And he does a sort of head shake, the kind that doesn't change his "serious" composure but that Reyna knows is mocking. Just like old times.

"Of course. I won't be able to get away immediately, but I'll meet you at our coffee shop."

She doesn't expect Jason to blink, uncertain. Just a small squint, and barely noticable tilt of the the head. She can't help but feel her eyes harden and her focus shift towards him. Percy had shown up at the River Tibur without his memories and confided in her that he suspected Jason was in a similar situation at half blood hill. His mannerisms hadn't changed but...

"And maybe afterwards you can introduce us to your stunnimgly beautiful friend," a voice says, breaking her train of thought.

Jason's posture changes, and he's no longer leaning towards her, subconsciously trying to accommodate to the new group size.

Reyna gets her first real look at the people who are now standing on either side of Jason. To the left, a short boy, curly hair and smiles, eyebrow raised and eager. To his right, a beautiful girl with dark skin and long hair that flows in the light breeze. She's smiling but her expression doesn't look entirely relaxed. She's trying to make something out of Reyna.

"Guys this is Reyna. She's on of my closest friend and fellow praector."

This much is true.

"Reyna, this is Piper...my girlfriend."

Jason can feel Reyna's eyes on him, and he gets the feeling he said something he shouldn't have so he continues.

"And this is Leo, my best friend at Camp Half Blood.

Reyna feels somewhere in between, somewhere else entirely.

Jason must see it in her and turns to say "Actually, I'll let you guys explore New Rome. I'll find you. Reyna and I have some catching up to do."

Piper makes a face, and Leo groans goodnaturedly, but ultimately they agree and make their way down the grassy hill.

"How much do you remember?"


End file.
